En resumen, solo existía amor
by IronicamenteCorrecto
Summary: Porque siempre las cosas sencillas y fáciles atraen a lo más importante, y desembocan en hermosos sucesos.


Maldita sea, murmuró por lo bajo mientras trataba de concentrarse una vez más en su ensayo del _Código de Conducta de los Hombres Lobo de 1637. _Su estimado profesor Binns, le había dado el 'honor' de hacer aquel trabajo extra, puesto que era la única en su clase que se sabía el _Código_ y hacía cualquier tipo de trabajo que existiera en la escuela.

Sabía perfectamente que era capaz de hacer todos los trabajos que se proponía, y con tal maestría que dejaba sorprendidos a todos sus profesores. Pero la sorpresa no duraba ni una fracción de segundo en la cara de ellos, ya que era algo que esperaban. Ser la hija de Hermione Weasley – anteriormente Granger – le había acarreado tener "un grandísimo cerebro", como decía su padre; y por la misma razón, ser una _sabelotodo, _y por lo mismo, hacer todo de una manera casi perfecta.

Aunque Rose amaba a sus padres y toda su familia, no podía desmarcarse de ella. Lo cual era algo sumamente molesto a la hora de conseguir amigos o darse el lujo de no estudiar, y ni hablar de conseguir novio. No es que estuviese necesitando tener novio, pero ya tenía dieciséis años y ni siquiera había dado su primer beso; incluso ningún chico la había invitado a algún Baile de Navidad en sus seis años de estadía en Hogwarts. Sí, era un panorama bastante deprimente para una adolescente, que se esconde bajo sus libros, plumas y pergaminos en lo más recóndito de la enorme biblioteca de Hogwarts.

Pero sin que ella llegase a imaginarlo, el mejor amigo de su primo favorito, Scorpius Malfoy, estaba en su habitación repitiendo en su cabeza una y otra vez el plan para pedirle que ella fuese su pareja en el Baile de Navidad.

Rose suspiró con pesar, llevaba alrededor de treinta minutos en la Biblioteca y solo había escrito 1000 palabras de las 3000 que debía hacer, y para su mala suerte, en las pocas palabras que llevaba tenía alrededor de 500 errores de redacción.

Maldita sea, murmuró de nuevo cuando se dio cuenta que había confundido los usos de las puntuaciones en casi todo el 'bendito' ensayo de Historia de la Magia.

- No maldigas – dijo una voz autoritaria, pero lo suficientemente musical como para que Rose levantará su vista y se fijara en su emisor

La pelirroja levantó sus cejas de manera involuntaria al chico que la había reñido segundos antes

- ¿Te importa lo que haga, Hiperyon?

Preguntó con un tono de molestia, mientras el rubio suspiraba y se sentaba enfrente de ella, sin cortar el contacto visual

- Sinceramente no, pero no es de buena educación maldecir todo el tiempo, Rose

Hiperyon respondió de una manera tan calmada y tranquila que contagió un poco a Rose, quien se relajó en su silla y dejó su pluma en el tintero mientras resoplaba frustrada

- Odio no poder concentrarme

- Ya lo noté – expresó el chico- ¿Me prestas tu redacción un momento? – Rose lo miró contrariada – no pienso copiarte si eso es lo que piensas, solo quiero saber por qué estás tan frustrada

Rose tomó el pergamino en sus blancas manos y se lo tendió al chico, mientras algunos temblores involuntarios recorrían su brazo y su cuerpo. Hiperyon tomó el pergamino en sus manos mientras Rose pensaba que los temblores eran su peor enemigo, y para colmo de su suerte, estos siempre ocurrían mientras estaba cerca de Hiperyon.

- No está nada mal, Rosie, solo te confundiste en lo que todo mundo se confunde – pronunció mientras volvía a tomar contacto visual con Rose – las comas y los punto y coma son el peor enemigo de cualquiera – concluyó sonriendo

- Espero no confundirme más entonces, esto me desespera, Scorp - expresó Rose mientras sacaba el pergamino de las manos de Scorpius y se ponía a corregirlo de manera instantánea

Lo que no estaba en la mente de Rose en ese momento, sucedió. En el rincón derecho del pergamino estaba una frase escrita, que la dejo atónita por varios segundos al terminar de leerla; sin duda había causado una gran impresión en la chica de ojos azules.

Sacó su mirada del pergamino y con urgencia buscó a ese chico alto, rubio y de ojos grises; pero no lo encontró. Rose maldijo mentalmente el haberse sorprendido, dándole así, la oportunidad al chico de escapar.

Rose suspiró, ella era toda una Gryffindor y lo demostraría. Tomó todas sus cosas – llámense estas pergaminos, plumas, libros, entre otras – y las metió en su mochila. Salió de la biblioteca con su mochila en la espalda y caminando rápido entre la gran multitud de estudiantes de Hogwarts que disfrutaban de las horas libres y las bondades del castillo. Tenía un paso frenético y totalmente coordinado con su agitada respiración; no supo cuanto había recorrido el castillo, pero el hecho era que aún no encontraba a Scorpius, parecía que se lo había tragado la tierra, o peor, el calamar gigante…. ¡EL CALAMAR GIGANTE!, gritó Rose en su mente mientras sonreía y corría, ya libre de todo peso, puesto que había pasado a la torre de Gryffindor a dejar sus cosas.

Bendito calamar gigante, pronunció Rose en su mente mientras divisaba, a unos metros del lago, a la persona que más ansiaba ver en esos momentos. Se acercó con cautela al chico, hasta quedar a solo centímetros de él. Scorpius levantó la mirada del piso cubierto de nieve y Rose lo besó.

Al principio Scorpius solo sintió una presión en sus labios, y solo por instinto le fue tomando el ritmo y devolviendo el beso a Rose, o Rosie, como él solía llamarla casi siempre.

Al terminar, ambos estaban sonrojados y con un brillo especial en los ojos. Entonces Scorpius le sonrió a Rose, y esta vez, él la besó.

Esta vez el beso fue más calmado, pausado pero muchísimo más romántico que el que habían tenido segundos atrás. Rose solo atinó a abrazar a Scorpius por la cintura, mientras él la tomaba de las caderas. Rose sonrió en la boca del chico al terminar el beso, mientras le daba un beso corto en los labios; Scorpius sonrió en su boca también y escondió su cara en el cabello pelirrojo de Rose; se sorprendió del cómo olía y suspiró. Pero él no era el único que había descubierto algo, ya que Rose había escondido su cara en el cuello de Scorpius y el aroma la dejó embobada y también suspiró. La verdad es que ambos habían suspirado al mismo tiempo, y luego se miraban a los ojos

- Debo confesarte algo – murmuró el rubio mientras se sonrojaba aún más furiosamente y Rose le acariciaba la nuca

- También yo - declaró la pelirroja, y Scorpius le comenzó a acariciar la mejilla

- A principio de año jamás creí que alguna clase de pociones se quedara en mi mente, pero hubo una que si lo hizo, y fue la primera – Rose sonrió, ya sabía lo que vendría – y por tu sonrisa, logro identificar que sabes a que me refiero – Scorpius suspiró – y es cierto Rosie, debo confesarte que tu cabello huele a mi Amortentia – confesó mientras tomaba a Rose por el mentón y acercaba aún más sus rostros – y por último, me alegro de que seas mi amor verdadero, mi Rosie bonita – a Rose no le dio tiempo de suspirar y Scorpius ya la estaba besando, otra vez.

Era obvio, Rose le respondió el beso con muchísimo entusiasmo, tanto que sintió que Scorpius la elevaba unos cuantos centímetros del piso. Rose ya tocaba el suelo otra vez, mientras le respondía ahora el beso a Scorpius con movimientos lentos y románticos, dándole indicios de que necesitaba respirar.

Scorpius pensó que esa imagen de Rose era la más adorable que había visto en su vida. Tenía los ojos brillantes, su pelo despeinado, las mejillas sonrosadas y una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro; complementos que ayudaban al hecho de que Scorpius se enamorara a cada segundo más de aquella pelirroja, su pelirroja. Porque aunque se había empeñado varios meses en ocultarlo, ahora no podía. Tenía que admitirlo y lo haría, estaba enamorado de Rose Weasley, la mujer más hermosa que él jamás hubiese visto en la vida.

- Admito que sí me acuerdo de esa clase, Scorp – Rose suspiró mientras con el pulgar de su mano derecha acariciaba la comisura de los labios del chico – y he de admitir que – la pelirroja suspiró – tu fragancia huele a mi Amortentia – Rose acercó su rostro al de Scorpius, quedando sus bocas a milímetros de distancia, casi imperceptibles – y también me alegro de que seas mi amor verdadero, Scorp – y esta vez fue el turno de ella, apenas terminó de hablar, besó con vehemencia los labios de Scorpius.

Él respondió de inmediato el beso, incluso con la misma urgencia que exigían los labios de Rose; manteniendo el agitado ritmo, que se fue volviendo aún más agitado. Rose sentía en su interior que un pequeño fuego se encendía de una manera anormal, sentía que la quemaba por dentro; pero eso, no le impidió seguir besando a Scorpius; de hecho, ese fuego le permitió exigirle más a Scorpius con su beso, y le permitió también estrechar aún más sus cuerpos.

Scorpius no sabía si estaban haciendo lo correcto. Iban demasiado rápido y eso le asustaba un poco. Pero no podía controlar sus movimientos, y menos los de Rose; quien le había dado una grata sorpresa al exigirle cada vez más con sus labios e iba despertando en su interior una pasión extraordinaria con cada roce. Esta vez era él quien casi se estaba quedando sin aire, y de a poco, con movimientos cada vez más sutiles, habían dado por finalizado ese beso.

_Te amo_, susurraron sus corazones al mismo tiempo, pero no sus labios. Ya tendrían tiempo de eso; ahora solo les quedaba disfrutar el día y pensar en ellos. Ya no existían los libros, pergaminos, plumas, profesores, lugares, metas, Gryffindor o Slytherin, e incluso ya no existían los Weasley o los Malfoy. Ahora existía una sola cosa absolutamente verdadera, más verdadera incluso que el hecho de que Rose fuese una perfecta Weasley, pelirroja, blanca y de ojos azules. O que el hecho de que Scorpius fuese todo un Malfoy, blanco, rubio platino y elegante. Lo único que existía en ese entonces eran dos jóvenes total y completamente enamorados uno del otro; con sus defectos y virtudes; en resumen, solo existía amor.


End file.
